<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in another life by gbbmdn_312</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834647">in another life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbbmdn_312/pseuds/gbbmdn_312'>gbbmdn_312</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, One Shot, Sad, just sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbbmdn_312/pseuds/gbbmdn_312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that she lost her angel still haunts Chloe Price from time to time. On the seventh year, she came into a bar expecting to down a whole bottle but instead she saw something else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Amber/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in another life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I just wrote a short one this time I swear. Also since it's my second try I hope you guys would like it somehow :) oh and while I made this I listened to this remix (https://youtu.be/J7aMEK9Ma74) on repeat which set the mood of the whole one shot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She looked at the glass of whiskey in front of her as she sank further into the cushions of the booth - it had been her fourth glass so far and she didn’t mean to reach that number in the span of forty five minutes since she arrived at the bar. She tried so hard not to think about it, but today just hit her a little different.</p>
<p>
  <em> April 22, 2020… had it really been that long? </em>
</p>
<p>She reached for something in her back pocket, a folded paper that had changed color due to time but the contents of it were still clear as the day she printed it out. She hadn’t opened it since she and Max left Arcadia Bay but it was safely hidden in her truck’s glove box. She took a deep breath, finished her current glass and opened the folded paper - there she was. </p>
<p>The angel who saved Chloe Price from herself.</p>
<p>She admired the photo for a while and noticed that even in a black and white photo she could see the color of her eyes, every detail on her face, her blonde hair, and that blue feather earring.</p>
<p>
  <em> 19 fucking years old </em>
</p>
<p>She clenched her other hand as the reality hit her that she was now way older than her angel had the chance to be. She closed her eyes and remembered everything. Her laugh at the train when she fucked up her attempt at small talk, her wink as she showed her costume for that play she was in. The way her eyes shined under the streetlamp and the softness of her lip when they kissed.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes and saw her in front of her - beautiful as ever.</p>
<p>“Hey” the blonde started with as she tilted her head to the side.</p>
<p>“Rach” she couldn’t believe it, her angel was in front of her again.</p>
<p>“You look hella different. Older,” she stated with a small smile on her face as she bit her bottom lip before she continued, “hotter.”</p>
<p>Chloe laughed at the blonde as she fought the urge to cry and reached for the hand of the girl in front of her. It felt real, way too real.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry” she whispered hoping she heard.</p>
<p>“No, baby, I’m sorry” the blonde looked down as she squeezed her hand. “I’m sorry you had to see that” she looked at her with sad eyes. Chloe knew what she meant - her photos, her in the junkyard, the memory got Chloe to close her eyes and shed a few tears.</p>
<p>“But look at you now,” she continued on with a smile on her face, “being a dope ass mechanic and shit,” she giggled, “I’m so fucking proud of you, baby”</p>
<p>Chloe felt her angel touch her face, probably wiping a few tears away.</p>
<p>“I love you, you know that right?” she heard the blonde whisper to her. Chloe nodded and felt a kiss on the top of her head.</p>
<p>“I love you” the blonde whispered that made Chloe open her eyes.</p>
<p>She was gone. She wasn’t in front of her anymore. It was just an empty seat in front of her and the poster on the table. Chloe looked around the bar hoping to see her around somehow. She took a deep breath, folded the paper and shoved it to her jacket’s pocket, she then left a fifty dollar bill under the glass and walked out the door. As she took a step onto the pavement, cold wind hit her that made instinctively wrap her jacket around her to protect her from the cold night. Chloe then reached for her lighter and a cigarette as she walked away from the establishment.</p>
<p>Little did Chloe know,  only a few steps away, there was a doe with hazel eyes looking at her, watching her always. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>